1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a three-dimensional integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical method for manufacturing a three-dimensional integrated circuit includes directly adding a metal chelate to a carrier material and using laser ray to strike the active metal particles to expose them in the air. However, the method is disadvantageous in that the addition of the metal chelate to the plastic material easily results in damage of the carrier material, adversely affecting its breaking point and tensile strength. The energy of the laser ray directly affects the adherence in the metal plating process and may result in unnecessary conduction of disconnected circuits in the process of electroless copper plating and electroless nickel plating.
In the conventional method that includes adding an additive to the plastic material, the additive is not uniformly distributed in the plastic material, which is not conducive to the adhesion of the metal plating layer of the metal conductor track, thereby affecting the preparation of the metal conductor track. Furthermore, the currently used carrier material is prepared by adding copper-containing material to the carrier material.
A conventional method for manufacturing metal conductor track includes: striking copper plating for 30 minutes, a first multiple-washing, copper plating for 180 minutes, a second multiple-washing, and electroless nickel plating. During the metallization process of the metal conductor track, a large amount of formaldehyde is used as a reducing agent. As formaldehyde is a dangerous environmental pollutant, it is important to limit its use.